


the colorography of eren yeager

by windowsmaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Looking at him made her feel yellow. Yellow like the sun, yellow like the petals of a sunflower, yellow like hope. He was her color in dark times, and she was his.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	the colorography of eren yeager

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit different than what i normally do, but i think it turned out really nice! i hope you enjoy it!! :-)

Looking at him made her feel yellow. Yellow like the sun, yellow like the petals of a sunflower, yellow like hope. Happiness. Positivity. Looking at him made her feel joy, a joy that was hard to come by in the current times. In her eyes, he was yellow. A warm, comforting yellow. Warm like rays from the sun. Looking at him, she felt hope. Hope for the world, hope that things would finally change. 

When he smiled, she felt all sorts of colors. Yellow, for his radiant smile. Pink for the flush on her cheeks, and red for the fast beating of her heart. White for the purity in his face, for the innocence that once adorned his features years ago. Orange for the heat rising in her chest, blue for the comfort she felt.

When she thought of him, she felt a rainbow. She felt the warmth of the sun, the soft light of the stars, and the feeling of a new dawn from the moon. She felt the calm of the sea, the relaxation of being in a garden. She felt the softness of petals on a flower, the feeling of _love._

When he held her, she felt content. Like drinking hot cocoa by a fire on a snowy winter night. Like sitting out on plush grass during a warm summer night. Content like laying sprawled in bed without having to a single responsibility.

He reminded her of home, of peace, of a paradise. He was her escape and she was his. The world may have been hell, but Eren Yeager was what kept her fighting. Her friend, her companion, her confidant, her lover. He was her color in dark times, and she was his.


End file.
